First Doctor
The First Doctor was portrayed by William Hartnell, as an old man, yet with a young spirit. He was a stubborn old man at times and often used his seriousness to order his companions around and tell them off. He was a genetic grandfather to Susan Foreman, but this remained when he travelled with Vicki Pallister and Dodo Chaplett. When travelling with males, he considered them as his muscle, people who would fight and move things that he couldn't at his age. His end came when he became exhausted by the battle against the Cybermen. He regenerated for the first time into the Second Doctor. Biography While stopping at 76 Totter's Lane in London (under the assumed nose of I. M. Foreman) , the Doctor is found out by two teachers from his granddaughter's school, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. Not wanting any more witnesses, he kidnapped them inside the TARDIS and took them back in time. They arrived in Paleolithic times, in the year 100,000BC, where they were confronted by argumentative cavemen. To the Doctor's reluctance, he and his new companions, including Susan, were forced to look after themselves. The Doctor helped to prepare a fire in order to save their lives and therefore escape the Cave of Skulls and through the Forest of Fear, back to the TARDIS.An Unearthly Child (TS) When arriving on Avalon, the Doctor and his companions ecountered Avalonians. After the TARDIS had restricted them from entering inside, he decided to help the people of Fluxford to find Merlin's Helm after Princess Melissa and Susan Foreman were captured. This would help stop the foe. He and Ian Chesterton travelled to the Shadow Isles where they found the Helm, but also made enemies with the new arrivals, soldiers part of the Human Empire. He was taught by Kilvenny Odoyle, on the way back, how to use Magic. He had discovered the Gramling was an enemy just like Marton Dhal and so he decided to attack at the perfect moment. Back in Fluxford, the Doctor became a powerful Magician, and battled Gramling until the end. He was weakened, but he managed to defeat Gramling.The Sorcerer's Apprentice (N) During a visit to 1849, the Doctor encountered a demonic ram's head, which he managed to destroy with the help of Edgar Allan Poe.The True and Indisputable Facts in the Matter of the Ram's Skull (SS) While travelling in the TARDIS, the Doctor discovered Steven Taylor hiding. They arrived in Earth's past, something, which the companion didn't believe. The Doctor, becoming frustrated, decided to go his own way and met up with Edith before continuing to the Monastery. There he was captured by the Monk. He managed to escape and found Vicki and Steven again before deciding to meddle with the Monk and he also infiltrated his TARDIS and removed the Dimensional Stabiliser from its core. The Doctor claimed that the Monk was a Time Lord like himself.The Time Meddler (TS) .]] The Doctor, Steven Taylor and Vicki Pallister visited an Unnamed Planet in Galaxy 4. There they discovered a war-like race known as the Drahvins trying to accuse an innocent race, known as the Rills, who had both crashed on the planet, where they realised was about to explode. In hope of stoping the Drahvins, the Doctor helped repair and energise the Rill Ship so that they could escape before the planet exploded.Galaxy 4 (TS) During the invasion of Russia in 1812, the Doctor was body-copied by a shape-thief. He managed to stop the creature from manipulating the invasion and helping Napoleon Bonaparte to takeover completely.Mother Russia (AS) On an Unidentified Asteroid, the Doctor helped a group of military Humans to fight vicious Schirr and Morphieans.Ten Little Aliens (N) Personality At times he is protective of his and his granddaughter's privacy, which is shown as he tries to hide the truth from Ian and Barbara in the junkyard. His stubborn character is shown as he kidnaps the school teachers to prove a point. He does show a side of selfishness when he refuses to aid Za after being attacked by a beast in the Forest of Fear. Mainly, the first Doctor was a wise man and often advertised this in order to show superiority. He was also commonly aware of danger and could withstand the toughest of threats. The Doctor loved Earth history and often recalled history using his intelligent mind. Sometimes, the Doctor became inquisitive, especially when it came to matching enemies like the Meddling Monk, whom he found most unseemly. He used a cunning mind to trick his fellow Time Lord and trapped the Monk in the timeline by removing the Monk's dimensional stabiliser. He can be adventurous at times, and is definitely not a stranger to the deathly dangers that may await him and his companions. He was not afraid of the Schirr as they ambushed the Pent Central soldiers on the Unidentified Asteroid. Relationships Susan Foreman to be added Ian Chesterton to be added Barbara Wright to be added Vicki Pallister to be added Steven Taylor to be added Katarina to be added Dodo Chaplett to be added Ben Jackson to be added Polly Wright to be added Appearances List of First Doctor Appearances References Category:Time lords Category:Characters